Dance with the devil
by Kyo12591
Summary: Part one, of a series of ' Not a Song fic' one-shots. Sakura Haruno draws trouble like a moth to flame. Her trouble seems to continue when she comes across one person on a mission. He seems to want something. To dance. R&R One-shot


**I have no clue what is actually classified as a song fic, but I'll go on a ledge with what I've seen of them thus far...and say this isn't one of them. Lol. I did get the idea from the song ' Dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin, but I'm not going to be listing lyrics, or have Naruto characters suddenly get awesome voices and sing these songs lol. So if you wanted something like that go find an actual song fic, or those ones people _say_ are song fics, either way this is not one of them :D**

**This will be a part of at least _three_, that I know of thus far, one-shots with songs as their titles. So look for them! This is the first! ENJOY! Or … don't enjoy?...:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Breaking Benjamin!**

**-Dance with the devil-**

Sakura Haruno wondered how she, of all people, could get into so much trouble. Perhaps Shikamaru was right when, just after they entered ANBU together three years ago, they were hit with ambush after ambush after trap after trap, just in the first month they'd joined. Every mission since was like that. Her teammates in question were currently not with her. She was on a solo mission. She had been traveling back from Suna where she had been helping with their medical problems. Shika teased that she was unlucky.

After all her team _never_ got attacked, ambushed, or fell into a trap, when she wasn't with them. She knew for a _fact_ she wasn't leaving trails, or messing up, or letting her chakra leak out of it's confines. However she was just a trouble magnet. Trouble was attracted to her. It had to be, or else maybe fate just royally sucked.

The trip to Suna hadn't been eventful, which should have clued her in that the trip back would be hell. She should have accepted Kankuro and Temari's offer to escort her back home. But like an idiot she had declined. Of course she was ANBU she didn't need an escort home. It was only a few days. Yet with her rap sheet being ambushed, she should have just sucked up her pride and let herself be escorted.

Sakura had been in ANBU for three years now, despite her pension for trouble. She was high ranked as well, which was expected considering how long she had been there. She had entered when she was only seventeen, and now at twenty she could easily say she had never, in all her life at that, been in a worse situation, then she was right now.

She was at least two days from Suna and Konoha. Her Chakra was half depleted from her non-stop pace. To top it off, she was _completely_ alone with no backup or help of any sort.

What pray-tell was so bad about any of those things? Perhaps a group of bandits came on her? Or a band of rouges? No...but didn't she wish it _was_ one of those things. No...in the clearing ahead of her stood only one man. If it had been any _other_ man, she could have sent him into the ground with one punch of her first. But...nope, had to be _him_.

She didn't dare meet his eyes as she, like Kakashi taught her, watched his feet.

She didn't question why he was alone and not with his fishy blue skinned partner. She didn't even question why he decided of all people to harass in the world, it had to be _her,_ at_ this _point of time, _alone_.

She knew it was just her bad luck, her trouble addicting self, that called him like a moth to the flame. He couldn't resit the lure like all the rest it seemed. Maybe it was her hair. Maybe it was a beacon. It would have to be. Maybe she should go bald or wear a dang hat. No one else got ambushed this much!

_If_ she lived through this, and kami she had a whole lot of doubt about that, then she swore she would become a jounin, train genin, and stay at the hospital away from the outside of Konoha and _away_ from trouble.

Uchiha Itachi stood across the too small clearing, his Akatsuki cloak billowing in the wind. His black hair looked way too silky and soft, even from this distance. He pushed it from his eyes with one hand. Sharingan eyes at that, but she didn't look into his eyes. She didn't dare.

She wondered briefly if this was time for one of those flashbacks of her entire life, she really didn't have time for that, besides she saw it all before.

He hadn't moved...but she had heard about him. She knew that he was a genjutsu master, he didn't _need_ to move to cast her into an illusion.

She faced him once before, long ago. Of course then she hadn't went head to head with him either, _or _been alone.

Kami she was going to die here, she just knew it. She had every confidence in herself and her own power, but there was _no way_ she could go against Itachi Uchiha and win, let alone _survive_.

One good thing she assumed, was now that she knew she'd be dead, it was a pretty good thing she hadn't gotten involved romantically with anyone. A silly thing to be thinking of at this point, but she remembered what Shikamaru had mentioned one day when they first joined ANBU together.

He mentioned about not wanting anyone waiting at home worrying about him. She herself didn't want someone waiting at home for her to return, when one day she never would. She was very glad she took his advice. Perhaps if she was smart, she would have also quit ANBU after her year was up, but like a idiot she had stayed on two more years because despite all her problems, how hard she worked, how much trouble she attracted, she honestly _loved_ doing it. She loved protecting the village knowing she was doing what she could.

Regardless of her memories, it was time to stop reminiscing before she got caught off guard. Maybe for once in her life she'd be lucky and he'd walk away. Of course since he still stood there still as stone, staring at her, she knew she wasn't lucky, and never would be.

Maybe if she could fight long enough to bore him, she could escape...if she ran would he bother to chase her? Or maybe if she kept him talking long enough...no.. she was screwed. Yep plain and simple. Might as well go out with no regrets.

Well she guessed it was time to take a dance. Her last dance, with the devil, of all people. Not what she had in mind when she dreamed of dancing with a handsome man. Not _at all_.

" Escape is futile." His voice broke out cold chills and goosebumps all over her skin. It was cold, so lifeless. She wondered if his eyes were just as empty, maybe after she lost the battle she would look into his eyes and find out. Her one rebellion as she died.

" Well one can always dream." She commented in turn.

" Do you want something perhaps?" Sakura hoped to kami he wanted her for medical reasons, bait for Naruto, or something. Medical she could do, bait she could live with, death...she couldn't do much about death. At least her _own_.

He cocked his head to the side, she wondered if she should feel accomplished for puzzling him. Probably the only thing she would have admitted accomplishing. And with that thought she realized how sad her life had been for _that_ to be her only accomplishment. Well she had _other _accomplishments, but nothing _spectacular_.

" You do not wish to capture me for your village?" He in turn asked, his voice held no hint of anything, but she wondered if he was still confused. Her eyes jerked up, then back down before she could meet his eyes, she focused on his coat where his mouth was hidden behind his color.

" Are you turning yourself in?" She question confused herself.

" No." He immediately answered. She frowned.

" Then why ask? I know better then to think I could capture you, let alone to drag you back, the two days it takes, to Konoha." She saw his face twitch. Did he just...yep...he just smirked at her. Kami now she did it. It was either a smirk of amusement, a smirk of evil intent, or a smirk in a -I'm going to enjoy killing you- kind of way. Guess which she was probably stuck with.

" So...did you need something? Cause if not...if your not _here_ for anything...and we've _both_ realized you'd win a fight...I'd like to live to see tomorrow if you don't mind. In the _least._" He was silent. Not going how she thought it would, but at least she wasn't dead yet. Upside to her life.

" Are you not afraid?" She questioned. She gave him a good 'WTF' look in turn. Careful still not to meet his eyes.

" Yeah I'm scared to...well you get the point. But it's not going to help me any. If I quake in fear might make you feel all badass, but not going to help. So really if we're going to start this dance can we do it _before_ night. I get ambushed enough at night, and I really rather you kill me then get attacked while we're fighting, that would just figure." She shook her head. He was again silent.

" Very well." She sighed. She _so_ wished he didn't want anything, but apparently he did, or else he would see how pointless a fight was. Or maybe he wanted to fight, who knew with Uchiha Itachi. Maybe he was bored and decided to kill her. Hard to tell.

And so...the dance began. He took the first step leading, and she followed. The dance was incredibly fast, one step forward and one step, for her, back.

He tossed Kunai and she tossed a few back. She shadowed his movements as best as she could, until he pulled out the big steps showing off as he breathed fire, so she took a leap and slammed a fist to the ground rocking the earth.

The dance lasted longer then she thought it would and strangely she felt like she was being played with. Like he wasn't even putting much effort into this fight. Maybe he wanted to savor the end, or maybe he wanted to give her hope then snatch it away when she thought she had a chance.

She blinked and was suddenly flush against his body. She froze. He was scolding hot. He wasn't even breathing fast, his heart was slow and even. He _was_ messing with her. Like a cat and mouse.

She was startled over all by his heat. The solid press of his body to her back, his arm around her waist high up. The Kunai to her neck. The blade was extremely cold as metal always was, but he...kami he felt like an inferno at her back. She was startled because she had thought he would be as cold as the blade was at her neck. She thought for a murderer he would be as cold as the blade he used to kill with.

She knew her time for flashbacks were now, her goodbyes to life should be said, because this, this was the end surely.

She however couldn't think about herself at all, despite _wanting_ to. She couldn't think of anything except his scolding heat at her back. She shut her eyes and released a soft breath that quivered out.

He didn't speak for so long that when he did, in that cold monotone voice almost bored sounding but shockingly smooth and deep so deep she felt it against her back, she jumped and the kunai bit into her throat. He pulled it back, but the rush of heat, blood at her neck, was there being pumped out at the quick pace of her heart, dripping fast down her neck, so much blood.

" You are Sakura Haruno, medic and my little brother's old teammate correct?" He had asked. She found it very odd that he would bring up Sasuke and not Naruto. He wasn't here for Naruto then. A small plus. Why had he waited until _just now_ to bring this up? Why until he was practically on top of her?

Ah...because he couldn't _see_ well. She frowned.

" Yes...I'm Sakura. Sasuke hasn't been my teammate for a _very _long time though." She said softly feeling her blood soak into her shirt and a trail slither down the valley of her breast.

" No_ kun._" He commented. She froze against him. Either...he had watched them as children, or...he'd spoken with Sasuke. Yet...Sasuke would _never _have a civilized conversation with him. Not the Sasuke _she_ knew.

But...people change.

" I stopped calling him that a long time ago. I loved him once, but he betrayed us for you." Funny how she worded it that way.

" What do you want Uchiha? Do you need me to heal you? As bait? If not I'd rather you just kill me." He tensed up a little, if he hadn't been pressed to her back so firmly, she wouldn't have noticed it.

" Are you suicidal?" He questioned.

" No...just tired. Very tired of playing. If your not going to do this seriously, then kill me quickly. I won't me mocked." He was silent for a long time. She listened to his heart, felt his warmth, felt each breath.

" Sasuke...sent me to you." She went perfectly still. It wasn't...possible. Sasuke would never talk to him...let alone _send_ him to her to...what reason was there? For Itachi to kill her? Did Sasuke hate her that much he wanted his brother to kill her as well? She relaxed then. Perhaps it was better to die then. If she was so hated by one of her old friends, then she didn't deserve life.

" I must have missed a sudden personality change in Sasuke, but he's been gone so long it doesn't much surprise me. Not a lot does anymore." She said. She knew he was bemused again.

" Sasuke hates you, why would he send you anywhere let alone to me?" She asked, clarifying. If he was lying what reason did he have for it? He didn't seem the type to lie about something like this thought.

Itachi Uchiha as the devil in human form, yet she didn't feel _lying_ was one of his sins. How ridiculous she was being. Maybe that kunai was poisoned.

" That is too much too discuss and even then you would not believe my word against your village." She waited but he didn't say more.

" Fine, your here to kill me for your brother? I know I was pathetic and annoying back then, but I'd at least think he'd do his own dirty work." Itachi tensed more openly this time, she felt it more then she had his first tense.

" He does not wish you dead." Or else she'd already be dead, yeah she got the sudden underline words.

" Stop this endless word play Uchiha. Kill me or let me go." She demanded. She was getting very conscious of his body. His firm muscled, his scent of smoke and ash, and above all... his _burning_ heat.

He felt like he might actually hold on just to _spite_ her, but he released her and he leaped back as if posed for her to attack. She didn't. She sat on the long uprooted tree at her feet and healed her neck. When he realized she wasn't going to attack he inched closer again, no doubt to see her better.

If he was here to kill her he would have, and she felt the exhaustion of her non-stop travel and the fight working on her. Much more of this and she would pass out and be worthless for a while. She rose her eyes and met his, she figured might as well.

His entire body sort of just flinched. Not as if scared, but as if she'd genuinely shocked him by meeting his eyes. He wasn't very far away so she could see the lines of his face, the long lashes casing his scarlet eyes in shadow. She stared into those eyes and was hit with the fact that his eyes _held _so much.

Loneliness, regret, and so... _so_ much pain. So much emotion that wasn't so clear to everyone, but as a medic trained to read people, she knew. She could see.

Well look at that...the devil was human after all.

He didn't comment about her meeting his eyes and he didn't look away, neither did she.

" He was right about you, yet wrong as well." She knew he must be speaking about Sasuke.

" How?" Was she really having a normal conversation with Uchiha Itachi? Seriously?

" He said you would see reason, but he did not say you would be brave, almost reckless. ANBU is a hard place." He commented. Her eyes hardened.

" It wasn't ANBU that jaded me Itachi. It was the loss of friends, and people who trusted me. Failure on my part that made me who I am, _not_ ANBU." He frowned behind that high color.

" Please just tell me what you need, then kill me, kidnap me, or leave me. I'm tired and I'm ready to sleep." She was mentally exhausted. She had been _prepared_ for death, and now she was feeling the _pressure_ of life. She was tired of being alone. Tired of losing so many people. Tire of everything. She saw it in his eyes too, and he saw it in hers.

" He sent me knowing your reputation as healer, knowing even if you fought me, you would see reason and listen not just attack." Which was why Sasuke sent him to her.

" Why didn't he come himself?" Itachi closed his eyes briefly.

" He was being foolish clearly." Was all he said and obviously that subject was over.

" You want your eyes healed." She assumed.

" Yes, as much as can be done." She frowned at him.

" You want me to betray Konoha for _you_?" She asked incredulous. He shook his head, surprising her.

" For _Sasuke_." She went still. Her eyes shot open wide.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There was something very pure and innocent about this uniquely colored Kunoichi. Yet something dark and painful, something hard and jaded as well. He'd been surprised at how soft she had been. Sasuke hadn't said she was so softly curved, or smelt so sweet like her namesake. Though considering they had not seen each other in so many years, he simply could not have known such.

Sasuke had given him a chance at avenging his life, he however had to help bring down Konoha elders. He needed use of his eyes, fully, again. He wanted to help Sasuke, _not _get him killed.

When Sasuke suggested someone who they could trust, who was loyal to him, he had chosen her. Itachi found her by no chance, he'd been following her since she left Konoha days ago on this mission. He had caught her return hoping he was indeed following the correct person. He hadn't been able to see her hair and eyes until he was so close.

She was nothing he had expected. Nothing Sasuke remembered her as. Except that he'd been so very _sure _she would do _anything_ for him, even heal her enemy and betray Konoha.

When he'd asked his little brother why she would do such a thing for him, he had looked a bit sad about his past involving the Kunoichi.

' _She loved me._' Sasuke had said then. Itachi had his doubts she would still after so long, after _so _much, yet with her hesitation and _shock_...Itachi knew Sasuke had been correct. She _did_ love him. Even now.

He watched her emerald eyes turn down in pain and she rubbed a hand over her face in attempt to hide her feelings perhaps.

" He always expected to make me keep that promise despite everything. Selfish bastard." She muttered to herself. Her cursing surprised him. He wanted strangely to know about their past together. She was important to Sasuke. Very important, so _important _Sasuke asked, _begged_ him, not to hurt her.

" I will help, not because I own him anything at all, because I don't, but because I know he needs me to help and wouldn't have asked otherwise." Itachi frowned at her as she stood making her decision. He had to say he didn't expect it, but then again nothingshe _did_ he expected.

" You would betray your village for that reason alone?" He was puzzled by her. Someone so loyal to ANBU for three years, yet she would still betray her village for a teammate who had obviously hurt her _and_ betrayed her? Someone she didn't even know any longer at that.

" I would betray my village... for...my_ brother_." She said this meeting his gaze head on. His brows went up. Not what he expected her to say, again not at all.

" The healing, any of which, will take a while. Can't be done now _or_ here. How soon do you need them healed?" He was finding he liked her, just a tiny bit. Respected her. That she wasn't loyal to the village itself, which was just a idol to the real leaders of the village. She was loyal to the people, people whom she trusted and loved. She could perhaps be someone perfect to understand what happened. Someone reasonable, loyal to who she chose to be, not whom she was forced to be.

Sasuke was correct about her personality. She was brilliant and reasonable. However his little brother didn't know the woman and Kunoichi before him now. Didn't know anything except what he found through spies and rumor. He knew only who she had been as a child.

" As soon as possible." He replied to her question. Her brows went up.

" I can't promise anything, but until I examine your eyes to know the damage, I can't for sure say I can do _anything,_ let alone how long it can take. I _do_ know that, that sort of damage you've done over the years, will take more then a one time healing, perhaps months, or a _year._" She watched his eyes for any anger or disappointment, but couldn't find anything. He could wait, Sasuke...however, may not be able to.

" Very well." He said. Her brows went up further. He found it curious she wasn't afraid of him, she even met his eyes. Either foolish, or trusting. Which was both foolish _and _ignorant.

" I can't spend months outside of the village without drawing attention, and if I go now...they _will_ send ANBU after me. Besides...I have patients to attend." He frowned.

" What do you suggest then Kunoichi?" She snorted at him. She would continue to surprise and confuse him apparently.

" It's Sakura, or Haruno, not Kunoichi, or _medic_, or doctor, or _woman_. If you can't use my name, don't use a title." Was she ordering him? He didn't think she meant harm by it. Nor did he think it was because she thought herself better then him. He saw it in her eyes that it was a touchy subject. He was seeing her commanding side, but she didn't like being called by title.

" Haruno." He said with a nod of acceptance.

" Uchiha, I think if you allow me to continue home, give me a week to stabilize my patients, and then I can ask Tsunade-sama for a few months vacation in Iwa." He nodded at her.

" That is acceptable." He said calmly. She eyed him then nodded.

" Then in two weeks I'll be in Iwa." He nodded again. She gave him a look he couldn't quite read.

" I don't trust you." She said, he frowned.

" Because I am Akatsuki, a missing-nin, or Sasuke's brother?" He asked wondering if he had been wrong about her. Wrong about if she was different then all the rest.

" Because I don't _know_ you." She said and his eyes widened. No...she was _definitely _different. Nothing she did today was anything what he thought it would be. She said nothing in line to what he assumed she would.

" Would you trust Sasuke?" He asked instead. Despite knowing Sasuke didn't want to see her, or else he wouldn't have sent him. Yet if she was going to heal him, she needed to know it wasn't all a trick.

" I trust my family, but in return for healing you...will you leave Naruto alone?" His brows went up. So he wouldn't have to bring Sasuke in, just make a deal. Since he wasn't in Akatsuki any longer, he had no reason to go after Kyuubi. She didn't need to know that fact however. He nodded his head. It was interesting to see her eyes light up making her emerald eyes glow.

" Then I will be in Iwa, in two weeks." She walked forward. He saw her hesitate as if she wondered if she could just walk away. Then she did something unexpected...she held out her hand to him. He frowned looking at it. He hadn't _taken_ anything from her...

Then he realized she wanted to shake his hand. He frowned harder. He hadn't touched anyone willingly, or had anyone want to touch him, in so long. He wasn't going to...but.. he figured it would give her hope he would keep his part of the deal, so he gave her his hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

His hand was as scolding as his body had been. She wondered if he had a fever. She shook his hand, pumping it twice, before letting it go. She made a deal with the devil. Didn't that just figure. Well she guessed after dancing that dance with him, it was only poetic she make a deal as well.

Could you just walk away after dancing with the devil?

They parted ways, her cautiously as if expecting him to steal her soul, not let her leave. However they parted and she made it back to Konoha without even getting into anymore trouble. She figured though after the trouble she had, even she had reached the limit for the day.

Returning to Konoha she wondered if this was what it felt like to be walking on thin ice. She was going to betray Konoha. For Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, but wasn't what they gained more important then what they lost? Healing Uchiha Itachi would be very dangerous indeed, but not having Naruto in danger...the Akatsuki not winning, wouldn't that be worth more to Konoha? She seriously hoped so. Or else all this would be for not.

She'd made a deal with the devil after she danced a deadly dance with him. She looked into his eyes and sold herself. Now she had to find out if that was all she would lose during their continued dance.

For the dance wasn't over. The dance continued even now, until the end of it all.

So while she was going about her normal life, in secret, she was still...dancing with the devil.

**End:**

**F3 I liked this ending. :D But be sure this isn't the end of this fic! Just the one-shot! Lol. Look for the next one-shot adding onto this series! It will be called ' Nights of love' :D I hope you enjoyed this fic! I liked writing it after all! So review for me! :D**

**Kyo~**


End file.
